Unrealized
by starry-nights88
Summary: Thoroughly depressed over his recent rejection, Sora find comfort in the most unlikely of places and sees something that has always been there…it was just unrealized.
1. Unrealized

-1**Unrealized**

**Summary:** Thoroughly depressed over his recent rejection, Sora find comfort in the most unlikely of places and sees something that has always been there…it was just unrealized.

**Starry's Corner:** This is my push, shove, and fall into the wonderful world of RoxasSora FanFiction. I hope everyone enjoys this! Also, this is based off of a rp I'm currently involved in! By the way, if you want to read the unedited version, I suggest you visit my FanFiction journal. Links are provided in my bio!

Sora sighed lightly as he absent mindedly fisted the soft white sand beneath him. His blue eyes locked on the horizon line, watching the sun dip below the line where ocean meets sky. A small frown had taken up residence on his face, it was out place on the normally happy go lucky teenager. Coupled with the frown was a look of thoughtfulness. Once again, out of place on the teenager.

He didn't notice a blonde haired boy sneak up behind him, a large grin on his face as he leaned closer to the brunet, holding back a laugh the blonde yelled, "Boo!" Loudly, causing Sora to jump and whip around.

A glare on his face, "What in the hell!" Sora hardly cursed, but it wasn't everyday that one of your friends thought it'd be funny to scare the living hell out of you, "Roxas?" his tone demanded an explanation.

But, Roxas was finding that unbearably hard to do with the overwhelmingly cute pout Sora had on his face, "Aw, I'm sorry, Sora." He began, taking a seat next to the brunet, "But you looked more spaced out than usual. So, naturally, I had to snap you out of it."

Roxas' eyes scanned the other boy's face, "So, what's on your mind?" He asked. He knew, every well in fact, that not any old thing could steal away the smile Sora always carried with him.

Sora glanced at him, not making complete contact. A habit that proved he was telling a lie, "Nothing." He replied softly, looking away.

Roxas blinked, not believing the brown headed boy in the least bit, "Nothing?" He asked, raising his eyebrow in disbelief, "You're spacing out about nothing?"

Sora stared at the boy for a moment before nodding quickly, "Pretty much!" He replied brightly.

"C'mon, Sora! You can tell me what you're thinking about!" He said, nudging the other boy, "Please?"

Sora sighed, looking away, "Alright." He said, "Though, I doubt you'd want to hear it."

"Just tell me, Sora."

Sora nodded before his gaze returned to the setting sun, "I told him how I felt today." He said simply. Hoping Roxas would know who he was talking about because he didn't want to repeat his name…not if it could be avoided.

"Oh." Roxas replied, his gaze turning to the setting sun as well, "How'd it go?"

Sora could only laugh softly, "He said he was straight. Then he left me standing there in the hall way after school."

Roxas frowned, turning back to Sora, "Oh Sora…" He began, scooting closer to the boy, "…I'm sorry."

Sora slowly shook his head, his gaze still locked of the disappearing sun, "Don't be." He said softly before sighing, forcing a smile, "I'm ok." It was a downright lie, but he didn't want to worry his friend.

"C'mon." Roxas said standing up as he offered a hand, "We're leaving."

Sora finally faced him, "Why?" He asked as he took the hand, pulling himself off the ground.

"Just c'mon." Roxas answered, leading the burnet down the beach, to one of the last open ice cream stands. He let go of Sora for a moment, returning a second later with a cone, "Here, it's vanilla, I know it's your favorite."

Sora grinned widely, "Gee, thanks, Roxas." He said before licking the frozen treat, "You sure know how to cheer a guy up!"

"What are friends for, right?" Roxas asked, grinning slightly. But, as Sora turned his full attention to the ice cream, that grin faded. Friends…that's right! They were nothing more than friends! So what if he had never gotten as close to Sora as Riku and Kairi, but that didn't change the fact that they were friends. And, Roxas wouldn't endanger that friendship for some silly feelings he had developed.

Sora had paused in enjoying his ice cream, "Hey!" He said, grinning widely, "Want to stay the night?"

Roxas paused in eating his sea salt ice cream bar, "Sure." He replied.

"Great!" Sora said excitedly after finishing off his ice cream, "Do we need to stop by your house?"

Roxas blinked before slowly nodding, "Yeah, I need to tell my mom where I'm going." He said.

Sora nodded before pausing, "Hey, bring your mom over too!" He said quickly, "She'll keep mine busy."

Roxas grinned nodding, "Yeah ok, good idea!"

The two boys headed off in the same direction before going off into different houses, that were, oddly enough, right across the street from each other.

It wasn't ten minutes after Sora walked into the door and told his mom they were about to have company that the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Sora said, grinning at his mother, who was jumping around like a teenager.

"Hurry up! My mother is practically strangling me!" Roxas replied.

Sora giggled as he opened the door, "So is mine." Before he could even get the statement out his mother squeal loudly before launching herself at Roxas' mother.

Both boys stared at their mother's with equally flushed faces as the woman bounced around, screaming and hugging as though a cute guy had just offered them his attention.

"Mom?" Sora said slowly, reaching out to the bouncing woman, "Is it ok if Roxas spends the night."

The woman nodded madly, her brown curls bouncing softly, "Yes, yes of course!"

Sora shook his head as the two woman walked off into the kitchen, gushing about how good the other looked. He turned to Roxas, "Come on." He said, grabbing the blonde's hand as he lead him up the stairs, "Let's go before they go psycho on us."

Roxas nodded, "Agreed."

Sora lead him up the stairs, "So..." He said, "You've heard about my day in school, how was your's?"

"It was pretty normal, sans being stalked by fan girls and cutting 5th period by staying the bathroom with Hayner. Olette's going to kick our asses when she finds out, but all in all, it was pretty normal." Roxas replied.

Sora giggled softly, "Fan girls, huh?" He said, he never had much of a problem with fan girls, much to his pleasure they all seemed to flock after Riku, Roxas, and Axel...perhaps a few other unlucky souls, but never him, "I don't seem to have that problem."

Roxas snorted, "I can't see why not!" He pouted, grinning before he grabbed one of Sora's cheeks, "You're just so cute!" He teased, pinching Sora's check, "And adorable!"

Sora twitched, brushing Roxas' hand off his face, "What is it with people and my cheeks?" He said, pushing his door open before walking in, "Do I have 'Pinch Me' written somewhere on my face?"

Roxas grinned, "They just scream 'Pinch Me'." He said, stepping into Sora's room after him, "So what is there to do?" He added, plopping himself on Sora's bed.

Sora shrugged , "I dunno." He replied softly. He wasn't sure if there was much that could get his mind off of today...yeah, ok...the ice cream helped a bit. But, one cannot drown their sadness in ice cream alone.

Roxas sat up slowly, eyeing the brown headed boy, he could tell the boy's thought's had once again drifted to Riku, "What if I told you…I'm sorta glad Riku shot you down" He said softly.

The scene of the blonde being yelled at and told to go the hell home was playing out in his head constantly. Hopefully Sora would let him finish.

Sora blinked, shaking his head, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Seriously...what if I told you I was glad that Riku rejected your feelings?" Roxas replied, looking Sora directly in the eyes.

Sora shrugged, "I don't know..." He said, shaking his head, "Everyone person is entitled to their own opinion...I guess, but I don't understand...why would you care?"

"Because...I..." Roxas started. "I'm in love with you, Sora...I know I'm supposed to be a friend but...I don't think I can be anymore..."

Sora was, for lack of a better word, shocked. He stared at Roxas for the longest of time, blinking slowly. Why hadn't he realized it before...? Had it always been there, just hidden by his overwhelming feelings for Riku? It would make sense, he had known the boy nearly as long as he had known the other, "Roxas...I..." His voice failed him as a blush crept up on his cheeks.

"...You don't have to say anything..." Roxas trailed off. He stood up. "Maybe...I should go or something..."

Sora shook his head quickly, "No!" He said, standing in front of the door, "That isn't what I'm trying to say!"

Roxas turned around, still not really in the mood to say anything else; he wasn't lying when he said he wasn't sure if he could be Sora's friend anymore. Not when it would hurt so bad for a while, and then he'd have to force himself to fall out of love with the brunette. He just knew it hurt like hell during the painful realization that the brunette was in love with Riku, and he'd be the best friend. Primarily a reason why he had grown attached to Hayner, Pence, and Olette over the summer.

"I didn't realize it before." Sora began, a blush still on his face, "But, I love you too."

Roxas blinked. "Wha!" he started. "But you...you're just saying that...you're still in love with Riku probably.."

Sora shook his head quickly, "Have you ever known me to lie?" He asked, grinning.

"N-no...I guess not." Roxas replied, looking at the other.

Sora nodded, "I love you." Was all he said, grinning madly. Who knew he'd make two confession in one day?


	2. I Spy

-1http://starry-fiction. is the sequel to Unrealized, I can't post it here because of the lemon, but I can give you a link to it. So here's the link, use it wisely. Or, just email, and I'll send one your way!

http (colon) (backward slash) (backward slash) starry-fiction (dot) livejournal (dot) com (backward slash) 4140 (dot) html


End file.
